Glee: The Gay Story (Vol1)
by Nadadenada1
Summary: Si 1 de cada 10 hombres es gay. Significa que en el colegio McKinley asisten por lo menos 15 chicos que se niegan a salir del clóset. En esta novela descubrirás quiénes son esos chicos. Serás participe de sus historias, compartirás sus problemas, vivencias y sus relaciones amorosas. Fic 100% homoerótico. Para más info. visita el blog: gleethegaystory .blogspot .mx (sin espacios)


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los derechos sobre los personajes y el universo Glee pertenecen a la cadena Fox y al productor Ryan Murphy. Esta novela fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

_**WARNING:**_ Esta novela se categoriza como Yaoi/Slash (hombre x hombre). Contiene lenguaje inapropiado para menores y mucho contenido erótico/sexual.

* * *

_**SINOPSIS:**_ Las estadísticas revelan que 1 de cada 10 hombres es gay. En el colegio McKinley de Ohio asisten aproximadamente 300 alumnos, de los cuáles la mitad son barones. Eso significaría que por lo menos 15 de esos jóvenes se niegan a salir del clóset.

En esta novela (el primero de cuatro volúmenes) descubrirás quiénes son esos chicos. Serás participe de sus historias, compartirás sus problemas y vivencias cotidianas, y vivirás de cerca sus relaciones.

¿Lograrán estos chicos sobreponerse a sus propias inseguridades y a la sociedad misma? Acompáñalos en sus aventuras y en la búsqueda del tan anhelado amor verdadero... Solo aquí en Glee: The Gay Story (Vol.1)

* * *

_**Presentación de los personajes.**_

**_(Main Characters)_**

**_Finn Hudson:_** es el sexy Coreback del equipo de fútbol; le gusta el deporte, la música y las películas de ciencia ficción. Finn tiene un secreto, y es que el chico gusta de observar a sus compañeros de equipo mientras se duchan y hacen de las suyas en los vestidores. Incluso algunas veces, cuando nadie lo mira, se masturba pensando en esos musculosos cuerpos desnudos. Finn se pone duro, sobre todo al pensar en su atractivo y caliente mejor amigo: Puck, con quien comparte algo más que una gran amistad.

**_Noah Puckerman: _**es el chico malo del colegio McKinley. Su musculoso y bien dotado cuerpo es el más deseado entre los chicos y chicas del colegio. Puck tiene la fama de ser una máquina sexual; la leyenda dice que se ha acostado con más de la mitad de los estudiantes y profesores del colegio (sin discriminar en sexo). Y aunque no ha encontrado a aquella persona que lo haga sentar cabeza, Puck siente un gran afecto y atracción por su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo de fútbol: Finn Hudon.

**Kurt Hummel: **fanático de las obras musicales, la moda y la cocina. Para Kurt es difícil ser el único gay declarado de la escuela. Y no solo por el bullyng que ha sufrido estudiando en McKinley, sino también por todos aquellos curiosos que lo buscan (a pesar de tener novias) para probar "cosas nuevas" con él. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas propuestas indecorosas ha recibido. Sin embargo, Kurt reserva su cuerpo y corazón para el chico más sensual, guapo y tierno de "Dalton Academy": Blaine Anderson.

**Blaine Anderson: **es el chico más guapo de toda la Academia Dalton. Todos los chicos que estudian en aquel colegio para barones son abiertamente homosexuales, y la gran mayoría de ellos mueren por tener a Blaine en su cama. En el pasado, Blaine era muy polígamo y mantenía relaciones sexuales con una gran parte del colegio. Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Kurt, el chico no puede pensar en nadie más. El único cuerpo que Blaine desea tener en su cama es el de su novio Kurt... al menos por ahora.

**Sam Evans: **no cabe duda de que Sam Evans es el chico más sexy de todo el colegio McKinley. Sin embargo, para financiar sus estudios Sam se ve obligado a trabajar en un club nocturno GAY de Ohio. Por las noches, Sam tiene que despojarse de toda su ropa y bailar sensualmente sobre un escenario. Y al final, el chico rubio vende su cuerpo al mejor postor... Aunque Sam finge no agradarle su trabajo, la verdad es que disfruta mucho sindo objeto de deseo de varios hombres dispuestos a gastar todo su dinero en él.

**Mike Chang: **integrante del equipo de fútbol americano de McKinley. El pasatiempo favorito de Mike es bailar. Sus caderas no pueden evitar moverse al ritmo de la música... Pero la música no es lo único que hace mover las caderas de Mike. Cuando el chico asiático descubrió que sus compañeros de equipo eran un poco "bicuriosos", no tardó en ofrecerles lo que Kurt se había negado a ofrecer... Mike no puede negar que solo hay una cosa que disfruta más que bailar, y eso es el sexo gay.

**Artie Abrams:** aunque de pequeño sufrió un terrible accidente que lo dejó postrado en una silla de ruedas. Artie trata de llevar una vida normal, como cualquier otro chico. El único problemas es que los demás no lo tratan como tal... Artie jamás ha tenido una pareja, ni siquiera ha tenido relaciones sexuales. Lo cual le resulta un poco frustrante... El chico en silla de ruedas se pregunta si algún día conocerá a la persona indicada que le quitará su virginidad. Y debido las circunstancias no es muy exigente al respecto, por lo que no le importa de quien se trate... sea una chica o un chico.

**Will Shuester: **profesor de español y encargado del Club Glee del colegio McKinley. Will ama las artes y enseñar es su gran pasión. Sin embargo, el profesor guarda un oscuro secreto. Y es que algunos alumnos aseguran que su prfesor es extremadamente cariñoso con ellos... Otra de las razones por las que Will ama su profesión, es por que todo el día está rodeado de hombres más jóvenes, sensuales y bien parecidos. No dudará ni un segundo para hacer uso de su autoridad como profesor y sacar algún provecho de sus inocentes alumnos.

**_Ryder Lynn:_** un introvertido, carismático y guapo chico de primer año. Las relaciones sociales nunca han sido el fuerte de Ryder debido a su timidez e inseguridad. Y es que el chico sufre dislexia debido a un horrible trauma de su pasado (una violación). Es por eso que le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos y confiar en la gente... Pero todo esto cambiará cuando conozca a Jake Puckerman, un chico muy seguro de si mismo, alguien que sacudirá su mundo y algo más.

**_Jake Puckerman:_** extrovertido, popular, fiestero y muy seguro de si mismo. Al igual que su hermano (Noah Puckerman), tiene alma de conquistador y rompe-corazones. Y aunque por su cama han pasado numerosas, inocentes y fáciles conquistas, Jake desea algo más. Él ya no quiere seguir los pasos de su hermano, se ha decidido a buscar a su pareja ideal y sentar cabeza. Es por eso que se ha propuesto una abstinencia de sexo, al menos hasta encontrar a la chica de sus sueños... o chico.

**_(Supporting Characters)_**

_**Rory & Joe:**__ Son dos chicos cristianos transferidos a Ohio desde Irlanda. Estos dos chicos han dedicado su vida a Dios y no conocen los placeres carnales de la vida. Al llegar a McKinley descubrirán un mundo de pecado y lujuria el cuál les hará sentir un poco incómodos. Pero la verdad es que, en el fondo, ambos mueren por dejarse llevar por sus deseos más ocultos y carnales. Su religión prohíbe rotundamente las relaciones homosexuales, pero ambos chicos descubrirán todo el placer y adrenalina que otro hombre es capaz de ofrecer... ¿como lidiaran con sus deseos este par de religiosos?_

**_Cooper & Brody:_**_ ambos son gigolos profesionales, sexo-servidores bien pagados que te harán pasar un agradable rato lleno de placer y lujuria. Ambos cumplirán con todos tus sueños y fantasías eróticas. Y lo mejor de todo es que ninguno de los dos discrimina en sexo cuando se trata de clientes... "Si puedes pagarlo, puedes tenerlo"; ese es su lema. De hecho, la mayoría de las personas que pagan por sus servicios son hombres de todas las edades. Fetiches, bailes candentes, masajes con final feliz... No importa cuáles sean tus deseos, estos dos genios del sexo lo harán realidad._

**_(Villains)_**

_**Jessie & Karofsky:**__ la única misión de estos maliciosos chicos es destruir a "Nuevas Direcciones". Además de hacerle la vida imposible a cada uno de sus integrantes... Interponerse en las relaciones, mentir, manipular y traicionar son las especialidades de Jesse St. James; un misterioso chico transferido a McKinley a mitad de año. Por otro lado, Dave Karofsky prefiere usar la fuerza bruta; y no dudará en usar los puños para infligir dolor, intimidar y someter a los inocentes chicos de "Nuevas Direcciones"._

_**Sebastian & Hunter:**__ ambos son estudiantes de "Dalton Academy", un colegio para barones donde la mayor parte de sus estudiantes son abiertamente homosexuales. Hunter Clarington y Sebastian Smythe son co-capitanes del grupo coral de Dalton llamado "The Warblers". Cuando se enteren de la existencia de otro grupo coral que amenaza con quitarles la victoria, ambos tendrán que hacer un espacio en su apretada agenda de rompe-corazones para destruirlo... Este par estará tan ocupado planeando la caída de "Nuevas Direcciones", que los dormitorios de Dalton estarán muy silenciosos por primera vez en muchas noches. _

* * *

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **_Esperamos que hayan disfrutado mucho de esta breve introducción de lo que será esta increíble novela erótica llamada_ "Glee: The Gay Story (Vol.1)"_. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en hacérnosla saber con sus reviews. Responderemos a todos! =)

*****Para disfrutar de una lectura más interactiva (con imágenes 100% sin censura) Visita nuestro blog:_** gleethegaystory .blogspot .mx**_ (sin espacios)**  
**

******También búscanos en facebook como:_** Glee: The Gay Story**_

*******O en Tumblr: **gleethegaystory .tumblr .com** (sin espacios)


End file.
